Blame the Alarm Clock
by Unique is Awesome
Summary: A very short adventure of America who was late to the meeting and had to face Germany, but what exactly does the German have in mind? Now Complete with REVENGE!
1. Stupid

**Part 1**

Okay, you may be wondering why everyone's brave and lovable hero, the United States of America, is under an extremely pissed off Germany. If not, I bet you are now.

It all started this morning; I was walking toward the World's Meeting building. I may or not have been running a little late. And the reason for being late could be because of a stupid non-working alarm clock. Anyway, when I got to the building, I was attacked by a huge Russian polar bear! Then upon closer inspection, it was only Russia. I laughed. Hard. After I could breathe, he asked why I laughed, I told him why, and then that weird and creepy cloud was around his head. I wonder. . . If I could do that if I tried hard enough. Anyway, after narrowly avoided Russia's bipolar mood-swings, I entered the conference room where only a couple other nations were still there.

Looking around, I didn't see Iggy, France or my brother (whose name escapes me once again). I was about to turn around when all of sudden, a very infuriated (Take that Iggy! I can use big words!) Ludwig grabbed my arm. Judging by his expression and how intense his hold was, I figured I was in deep crap.

"America," He said my name through clenched, teeth. Not a good sign. "Where were you this morning? You missed **HALF** of the meeting."

His eye just twitched . . . Okay, defiantly not a good sign. You have to play this cool Jones! Play it cool.

"I-I had an emergency at home, and –umm, and traffic sucked, so y-yeah."

Okay, you didn't play it that cool Jones, but he could still fall for it. He let go of my shoulder, but now he's glaring at me . . . Not sure to feel nervous or relieved. Before I could decide, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the room. Then he dragged me down the hall into a quiet and empty room. (How many meeting rooms does this building have anyway?)

"Dude! Germany, what's the big idea- Oof!" He threw me on the table. I hit my head kind of hard. (He threw me on the freakin' table! Dude! Not cool!) "Germany! What the hell was that for!"

Germany didn't answer me; he just walked over and crawled on top of me. (I could have moved but the dude was still glaring at me! I couldn't move! … I wasn't scared though. . . Heroes are never scared!)

Now back to the present.

"Germany! What are-"

The German grabbed America's shoulder sharply, silencing him. Now, was America scared? No. Nervous? Heck yeah he was, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Shut up." Germany growled out. The only upside the American thought at the time was '_At least he didn't say it through his teeth._'

Retracting his hand from America's shoulder, the German, took off the spectacled blonde's beloved jacket and laid it beside him.

"U-uuh, Lud-"

"Halt die Klappe!"

Now that he had some silence, he began, ever so slowly, unbuttoning the top buttons of the American's uniform. When the blonde's neck was fully exposed, he shifted his weight on his other leg. Germany leaned down so low, his lips ghosted over the shell of the American's ear. Immediately, Alfred tensed and shut his eyes tightly.

"Now, why were you late?" The German all but breathed in his ear.

Shuddering from the sudden sensation, America forced one of his eyes open to focus on the German.

"I told you already! I had an emergency and traffic-"

"If you had one, I'm sure your boss would have called and let us know, and I know you walked here." Germany growled in his ear.

Succeeding in suppressing the next shiver that threatened to roll out, America turned his head so he was facing Germany. At this point, America wasn't nervous. He was panicking the hell out.

"Tell me why you were late. **Now**." Germany pulled away so he could lock eyes.

Squirming from the stare and anxiety, America bit his lower lip before he answered reluctantly. "Stupid alarm clock broke. " He muttered lowly.

Sighing vexingly, the German hovered back over the shell of his ear. "If you're going to make excuses about your tardiness," Germany moved down lower until his lips grazed over the sensitive part of the American's neck. "Give them better proof." He bit into skin lightly earning a sharp gasp from the blonde.

"Wh-what—Why the hell are you doing this!" America gasped and half whined. He felt his neck heat up intensely. It took all his willpower not moan when the German started sucking the tender hickey that was already forming.

He felt Germany smirk in his neck. Not answering right away, he pulled away with a loud wet pop. "I did it to give you a better excuse, Amerika."

He got up and walked over to the door. Opening it slightly he turned to the flustered American who was sending him a weak glare.

"Oh, and the meeting the will resume in 5 minutes. **Don't be late**." Germany made sure the last part was menacing, but it failed to hide the mischievous gleam in his eyes. With that said he left before he heard a string of curses and a loud "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HIDE THIS! LUDWIG YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I am making another chapter to this so don't worry! All the reactions of America's fellow nations and close friends and family will appear and Germany will be very smug.


	2. Alarm

**Part 2**

Germany sat in the meeting room, silently straightening some papers that didn't need straightening. In all honesty, the German has never been this giddy since Prussia decided to leave home to torment visit Austria and Hungary. That had to be one of the most relaxing twenty minutes he had in years. That is until a certain Italian thought it would be a good idea to visit him that same day.

Releasing a tired sigh, Ludwig led his papers down on the table. Tapping his fingers rather impatiently, he checked his watch. _'Three more minutes.'_ He sighed again.

"Veh~ Is something wrong Germany? You look really bored! Not that I can really blame you~." The quirky brunette asked out loud waving his hands as he talked.

"Nothing is wrong. Just getting tired of waiting." He said honestly, letting his mind roam. When the Italian continued chatter became nothing more than a pleasant noise that's when it happened. The door flew open with a loud bang, ceasing the endless babble the nations were well known to make. Glancing at his watch again, Ludwig felt a smug smirk tugging at his lips. _'He just barely made it. What a shame~.'_

America didn't make a sound as he all but stomped to his seat. Huffing slightly, the blonde quickly made it to his seat and folded his arms. His face showed just about everything he was feeling at that moment. Anger, embarrassment, and—and… The American has somehow managed to turn revenge into an emotion.

"America? Where the bloody hell have you been? I thought you were out sick or something." Came the well-known British voice that floated from Alfred's left. He turned his head slightly to look at the brit but not enough to reveal his neck which he cleverly hidden by his uniform shirt's collar and his bomber jacket, Alfred gave his full attention to him.

"Traffic sucked and emergency." He said straight faced. He was not about to let Germany get away with this. Just thinking about all the possibilities made a little evil smile form on his lips

While the American was dutifully ignoring whatever else the brit had to say, he failed to notice a pair of arms snack their way around his torso that is until someone breathed heavily into his ear.

_"Bonjour l'Amérique~._ How are you?"

A violent shiver made its way up the blonde's spin as he tensed instantly. Quickly pushing whoever it was away with heavy shove, he turned to face the person. Like hell this was about to happen twice!

But upon seeing who it was all the tension drained from his body, leaving a wash of relief to follow. "Oh, hey France. I was doing better before you did that."

Wincing as he got off the floor, the Frenchman smiled his usual laid back perverted smile. He was about to say something else when Italy came trotting over. "Bonjour Italy~! How are you doing?"

"Veh! Hi big brother France! I'm doing great!" He responded eagerly.

Disregarding the energetic Italian, the perverted Frenchman, and the angry Brit, Alfred sat right back into his chair. He gazed around the room intensely, trying to find—Ah! There he is!

The America glared, half way, across the room at the quiet German.

Germany had his chin resting in the palm of his hand, looking through the some different and more important looking papers. When he finally glanced up, he immediately made eye contact with the blonde. The two stead just like that, one glaring while the other amusedly doing the same. That is until Germany smiled at him. Thinking it was a good idea to do so he decided, 'Why not?'

The response was almost instant. The American immediately bristled and blushed, then sent a cold glare at the German. Well, it would have been cold if the blonde wasn't so red. It made him smile a little harder, his chuckles threatening to force their way out.

Noticing this only made the already peeved Alfred extremely red with frustration. '_The hell is his problem! He's acting like he didn't just sexually harass me-' _He took the opportunity to glance down at his watch, _'Five minutes ago!'_

"Al?"

Alfred jumped from the sudden use of his nickname. Facing the familiar soft voice, his heart started to claim down a bit. "Oh. 'Sup Mattie?"

Canada visibly frowned, "I'm okay but what's that on your neck?"

As soon as that sentence left the Canadian's lips, Alfred hands shot up and slapped his neck, effectively covering the mark. "N-Nothing! Just don't look at it!"

"But-"

"Veh! America! Is that a hickey?" Feliciano asked casually. So casually in fact, it makes the American pause to wonder how often this happened to the small Italian.

"A-A HICKEY?" England questioned hesitantly, moving closer to the blonde to get a better look.

"N-NO! IT'S NOTHING!" He shrieked manly yelled as he ducked from the blatant stare Feliciano and Arthur was giving his now very red neck.

Now he was hearing something he really didn't need to hear. "Honhonhonhon~! Mon petite Amérique has finally grown up! His very first 'love bite'." The Frenchman cried dramatically, slinging his arms around the American once more.

"ALFRED! IS THAT WAY YOU WERE LATE! YOU SHAGGED SOME BIMBO HARPY!" Arthur accused angrily with a red face. Not as red as Alfred's of course.

"GET OFF! IT'S NOTING!" If Alfred was red before he was surely one of Romano's tomatoes. Taking a chance, he quickly looked over the small group of people he called his family (minus Italy but he's a friend so he's good). France had a perverted grin mixed with… giddiness? England was red with embarrassment and seems to be curiously (Oh _Goody_). And Canada—where did he go—oh there he is. He looked really puzzled but had a little blush too.

Turning his head only slightly, Alfred yet again made eye contact with the German. But what he saw made him want to fling the Brit's suitcase at the lighter blonde's head. The German was laughing, not smiling, not snickering, not even smirking, but full out rolling with laughter. He also felt his eye twitch violently for a second too.

Germany knew he wasn't the funniest Nation alive. Thanks to that idiotic poll and one of the American's cartoon shows, the world knows it too, but that doesn't stop said nation to have random bursts of comic genius. And now he was enjoying it. Even though he could see the clear worry on Japan's and Prussia's face, it only added to the moment.

Also seeing how embarrassed and angry America was when he looked at him, he might have had a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" Said American exploded, startling the nations surrounding him. Now openly glaring daggers full of hate and revenge.

Just thinking about what kind of "revenge" the shorter blonde would enact made a little shiver run up his spine.

Trying to stifle his laugh to random bits of chuckling, the German responded with," N-Nein. Nothing is f-funny."

"I'll give you something to laugh at you pervert!"

"The frog didn't do anything." Arthur spoke out loud rather puzzlingly.

"Angleterre, I think he's talking about Allemagne. " Francis pointed out helpfully, finally letting go of Alfred.

"Ja, ja. I look forward to it after the meeting Mr. Jones." The German said as straight-face as he could which was only a faint grin. Returning to his almost automatic response of random outbursts, which was straightening the papers in his hands and ignore the rest of whatever of the outburst was, though his smile still present.

"Wait. . . Germany gave you that hickey America?" Feliciano tilted his head as he asked.

Upon that revelation, the other nations started an uproar of bizarre roamers and accusations. Ignoring them all, America pointed two fingers at his eyes and pointed them at the German before sitting back down in his chair.

Glancing at his watch, again, Germany was slight surprised by the time. The meeting was supposed to start seven minutes ago! This is why having fun can wait until after work. Clearing his throat he sucked in the needed amount of air and shouted, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Germany!" came the immediate response like always.

"GO TO YOUR SEATS! THE MEETING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

All the unruly nations scattered into their respectable seats and faced the front of the table, waiting for the first speaker.

Looking over the room, he nodded in approval. It usually took longer for them to sit down. Standing up, Ludwig announced, "Now, since we took an early lunch break, the rest of the meeting will have to be extended to accommodate for it." He received several groans, but promptly ignored them and continued, "America," He paused, making sure he had the shorter blonde's attention which he knew he had when he received a glare," will be going next since he was supposed to go this morning."

Clicking his tongue, Alfred stood up and fixed his collar in a last ditch attempt to hide the _"love bite"_, how Francis enjoyed to call them, which failed exceptionally.

_He would be damned if Germany got away this!_

* * *

><p><em>French<em> - English

_Bonjour_ -Hello

_Angleterre_ - England

_Allemagne_ - Germany

_Mon petite Amérique_ - My Little America

**German **- English

**Ja **- Yes

Author Notes:

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I loves you guys!

Did anyone catch that reference of South Park in there? If not, watch that episode! it's hilarious! XD

This will have one more chapter only because It was already kinda long. 6 pages!


	3. Clock of

The meeting droned on and on until about six nations were still conscious, who were America (plotting revenge but at this point, he already had a plan), England (trying to stop France from touching him), France (still touching England), surprisingly Prussia (he was playing Japan's DS), and Germany (who was still taking notes but looked like he could go any minute), and Canada (who was talking).

"-And that concludes my presentation." Matthew ended quietly, yawning into his hand.

That last sentence was able to bring the whole room back to life.

"PLEASE WEST! PLEASE! TELL ME THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!" Prussia wailed dramatically, throwing his arms on his brother, shaking him slightly. "This meeting was one of the most unawesome things I ever had to live through!"

Brushing his brother's hands off, the German sighed, "Yes, that was the last presentation."

After ignoring Gilbert's outbursts of '_awesomeness_', Ludwig began collecting various papers and documents. After placing them in his suitcase neatly, he stretched his tired muscles. He slumped in his chair slightly covering his face in his hands groaning softly.

"Are you okay Germany?" Italy asked tiredly, wiping the rest of sleep from his eyes. The little Italian was able to stay awake long enough to write some notes of his own. His boss will be so proud.

"Ja, I am just tired." His reply came out muffled by his hands. Hearing a concerned 'Veh' and feeling a hand on his shoulder, squeezing encouragingly, Italy left his side to catch up to his brother. He rubbed his face roughly before setting the palm of his hand on the table in front of him and pushing himself up to leave. Reaching over to grab his suitcase, he notice some lose papers that fell on the floor. Having the OCD the Italian accused him of on more than one occasion; he picked them up and glanced through them swiftly. Pausing, he pulled out a document that looked rather relevant and read the first several lines. Suppressing the intense desire to facepalm, Germany reluctantly but quickly sat back into his chair. How could he have left such an important article incomplete? Opening up his suitcase he grabbed the nearest pen and began the tedious process of completing tedious paperwork . . . that he could have done at the hotel.

After running for about ten minutes, Alfred finally made it back to the hotel with his twin brother in tow. Huffing slightly, he released the other blonde and started toward the front desk.

Clamping a hand on the somewhat taller blonde's shoulder Matthew quickly spun the other around to look at him.

"Alfred, what is going on? You dragged me eight blocks just to get to the hotel?" The Canadian exclaimed hotly, more annoyed than angry.

"I need you to help me get revenge Mattie!" Alfred said readily.

His brother stood there for a moment before looking horrified. "Y-You need help k-killing someone! Al-"

Cutting the naturally anxious Canadian off, he said hastily, "No killing Mattie! No one's going to die! Heroes don't kill people!"

Matthew visibly relaxed but there still was a hint of suspicion in his eyes," Oh, then what did you have in mind?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just need you to get someone to drink- "he quickly pulled something out his bomber jacket's pocket, "This." Putting the little white packet into the apprehensive hands of his twin, America made his way toward the woman behind the small desk. Matthew inwardly berated himself for getting involved so quickly without a word of protest before. Canada watched him chatter with the woman for a few minutes before she handed him a piece of paper. Nodding his head and laughing, Alfred walked back over to him.

Looking between the little packet and the expectant gaze of his twin, Canada had to make sure, "No one's going to get hurt right?"

"Nope!" (Unless you meant bruising an ego) "No one's going to get hurt."

Watching his brother carefully, Matthew finally gave in, "Okay fine, but who's exactly supposed to be drinking this? England?"

"Nice try but no. It's Germany." He said straight-faced. He was still plenty angry about the whole thing, if not 's too embarrass to look at him and France is . . . being France, but just a bit creepier.

"G-Germany! Is it because of the hickey, Al?" He asked alarmingly. His brother could over react to the smallest of things . . . not like that hickey is small . . . it's actually pretty big . . . But maybe he wasn't overreacting? What if there were actually more? . . . MY GOD! How he did react, it wasn't consent was it! **OH MY GOD! WHAT IF IT WASN'T JUST A HICKEY!**

"M-Mattie? Are you okay? You're hyperventilating." America said with a dip of concern in his voice. He had his hand on the other's shoulder, shaking lightly. Before Alfred could react Matthew had his arms on his neck in tight hug.

"OH GOD AL! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" The Canadian sobbed into Alfred's collar.

Wholly confused at this point, Alfred put his hands other's back. "Uhh, Mattie?"

There was a short silence before Canada let the other go and wiped his eyes roughly.

". . . Matt?"

"I'm killing him." Matthew said stone-faced.

"Wait what? I don't need help killing him!" Alfred urged vigorously.

"But what he did—"

"That packet is enough okay. We don't need to get violent okay?"

Another short silence passed them before Canada sucked in air through his nose. ". . . Fine." He said in his passive aggressive way.

"Great! You just put that in a beer."

"How—"

"Take him to a bar or 'pub'." America interrupted him for the third time in the last ten minutes. "I think this hotel has one."

"Fine, fine, fine."Matthew sighed vexingly. If this little pocket was going help his brother gets revenge than he'll make sure that sexually assaulting German gets what's coming to him! Turning his toward the door, he thought _'How am I going to get him into the bar?'_ Before he had to use anymore brain power his momentary savoir, Prussia, came to his theoretical recuse.

The white haired nation slid right in front of the other German as soon as he set foot unto the refined wood floors and began pulling slash dragging him.

"Come on West! Let's get a drink! I think this place has a bar in the back!" The albino laughed loudly, still hauling the still surprised blonde. After a few seconds of getting himself together, Germany quickly unwrapped himself from his brother's hold.

"Nien. I don't feel like it brother. I have a headache." Germany all but hissed at his older sibling. He was tired and getting a headache that could crack open his head. In other words, he wanted sleep and possibly punch Gilbert in the face for not giving him that.

"Come on West! You can have a beer before you go into your room and live the rest of the night like a hermit! The beer will help with your sleeping too!" Gilbert reasoned logically, or what he thought was logical.

Ludwig stared at his brother for a while. Weighing his options, he knew his brother wouldn't give up and would continue being a complete ass, but he also knew that if he was hammered then his brother would be slightly more tolerable and would ignore him for the rest of the night. Thinking for a bit longer, the German sighed in defeat as his brother continued to drag him to the hotel's bar.

"Did you see that Matt! Our lucky day! I'm going to owe Prussia for this!" America said excitedly. He dragged his own brother toward the same bar.

He followed the albino until he made a sharp turn into the bar. "Okay" Alfred started as he let his brother go. "You know the plan right?"

"Yes." The Canadian said neutrally. He knows it would be terrible to think but half of him hopes the little packet Alfred gave him is poison.

"Awesomeness! After you give it to him, just drag him here. I'll take care of the rest." He finished happily, trying to stifle the little spark of an evil laugh that threatened to escape his throat. He turned on his heels and walked away.

Straitening his shoulders, Matthew walked into the bar with a little dark glimmer of evil in his eyes.

'_He never said I had to be gentle'_.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I thought I could make it all here but apparently, it just ended here. ;w;

Sorry about that guys. But the next chapter will be the last chapter!


	4. Doom

Matthew walked through the surprisingly crowed and dimly lit bar, trying his best not to trip over the already mashed nations that collapsed earlier. He pushed his way toward the back of the bar where a lot more sober nations drank. Quickly spotting the German, he took a seat next to him.

"America?" Ludwig questioned cautiously. For some reason, Matthew felt the intense desire to wipe that smirk off the blonde but not because he mistook him for his brother. No, it just feels like Ludwig did something that the other person didn't like and was extremely proud about it. '_Arrogant bastard._'

Canada took a slow breath to calm down. '_Relax Matthew. Relax. You can control your Hockey Rage._' He thought reassuringly.

He cleared his voice, and changed his voice, which made the perfect Alfred impression. "Yeah."

"Are you going to release this 'vengeance' you announced earlier?" Germany laughed alluringly.

"Oh I will," Canada started as he ordered a drink from the bartender, "But first, since I'm the Lovely Hero, and you're the Perverted Villain I thought I'll let you have one more of those beloved beers of yours before that happens." Canada ignored the chuckle the other released and turned his attention to his drink.

On the other side of the bar, Prussia was talking to Antonio about why he should get a cat with rabies instead of chasing/stalking Romano. It was practically the same thing, except one would kill him and not care while the other would celebrate.

"B-But no cat can be as sweet as mi tomate!" The Spaniard cried passionately as he sprawled himself onto the little table that separated him from the albino.

Snickering, Gilbert commented, "He practically scratched your face to shreds Antonio! A cat can do that."

There was a short pause before a muffled reply of, "You just don't understand! Romano es especial!"

Throwing an absentminded 'Whatever' over his shoulder when he turned toward the bar, Gilbert took another chug of his beer. Looking around, he spotted his brother and—America? _'I thought he hates West now._'

He continued to watch as the bartender set another beer down in front of his brother. West turned his head when he heard his name being called from the deep recedes of the nest of drunken nations. West quickly got up and went into the drunken haze. Turning to see what America was doing, he saw the blonde put something into the German's drink and swirl it around to dissolve any trace of it. Quirking up a pale brow, Gilbert sat back into his seat as he watched West come back with a Feliciano who was nearly at tears.

Gilbert couldn't hear what their saying but he assumed that West chastised the Italian and told him to go find his brother. The Feliciano nodded his head and started to dash toward the exit. Keeping his gaze on the two blondes, the Prussian decided to get closers. Getting up, he ignored a cry that sounded like, "Oh, Dios mío! Usted está saliendo demasiado?" and took a seat that was 3 steps away from his target.

"Sorry about that." West said as he took his seat on the stool.

America took a drink from his beer. He snorted with, "There are plenty of other things for you to apologize for, rapist."

Prussia didn't miss the small up tug of his brother's lips quirking into a sly smile. ' _Oooh West! Are you trying to tap that? I'm so proud!_' He silently praised in his head as he wiped a tear from his eye. Not really caring what was going on now, he got up and went back over to the sobbing and probably drunk by now Spaniard.

Canada was having a hard time staying in character. Not because he never did this before, he has switched places with his brother hundreds of times. It's just the stuff he had to endure as his brother, such as, being hit for something '_he_' did, getting yelled at, and being possibly arrested, but never had he have to be him when he was being sexually harassed. And he surprised himself that he didn't drown the sick German in his on beer. Sometimes he hates being a quiet, polite, and awesome Canadian.

That one comment when Germany said how _cute_ and _sexy_ America's reaction to the _activity_ they did almost made him grab his hokey stick and beat him to death. Luckily (for Germany) Italy cried his name just before he was pushed further back into the cluster. Ludwig quickly dash after the fretful Italian. Swiftly, Canada tore open the small packet he was given and mixed the substance until there was no trace of it there. Setting the pint down just when the German pushed out of the cluster with a disheveled Feliciano.

Ignoring whatever Ludwig said to the shaking Italian, Matthew kept his eyes on the German's pint and the German, waiting anxiously.

Glancing toward the beer once more, he missed the smirked that played on the other's lips. As soon as he looked over again, he immediately made eye contact.

"Like what you see, _liebe_?"

Okay, that's it. Whatever happened next went by way too fast for the Canadian to accurately process. But from what he could register, his hockey stick was broken in three different places; everyone was silent in the bar, and what was currently happening.

He was shoving the tinted beer down Germany's throat, probably in hopes of him drowning. But since the German could handle beer in a much more violent way, he easily drank it all . . . and immediately lost conciseness. After the dull thud of the newest addition to the 'drunken nations on the floor club', the room went back into its own little world. Mourning over the death of his trusty hockey stick, Matthew quickly picked up the body (He loved how he got the satisfied feeling of saying that) turned toward the exit, which Gilbert was standing in front of.

'_Maple._' he thought sourly, but he walked up toward the albino bravely.

As soon as the red eyed man took in the two of them, a perverted smirk crawled its way up his face. '_That's where he gets it from._' He thought sourly again as he shifted the German on his shoulder.

Standing there a bit longer, Prussia finally said, "Kessesese! Be gentle~!" And with that, he sauntered off.

A slightly evil smile tugged on the corners of the Canadian's lips just from the irony of the whole thing and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Now here we are once again. The adorable, kindhearted, and handsome Hero is once again under a very flustered and horny German. Did I mention I'm wearing maid out with cat ears I got from Japan? I bet I got your attention now.<p>

It all started when Mattie dragged Germany out the bar. Smiling at him pleasantly, I took hold of the drugged German.

"Awesome job bro!" I said elated as I shifted the vaguely conscious Ludwig unto my shoulder for easier lifting.

"Uh-huh, take good care of him." (**Are you sure you don't want me to 'help'?**) My bro said sweetly.

Good thing I know passive aggression language.

"Yeah, thanks Mattie!" I said as I started to walk down toward the elevators. I paused slightly to throw a quick," You'll be the first one to get a copy of the pictures!"

Humming happily as I stepped into the elevator, I checked the little note the front desk lady was nice enough to write. ". . . 8th floor. " I said idly pressing the button. I continued to hum.

At the time, just thinking about the German's reaction gave me a very satisfying feeling in my stomach. The satisfying feeling you get you finally let something out. And just how amazing will it feel to actually feel that sensation first hand, over and over again, thanks to the numerous pictures I'll make sure to take.

**Mistake number One: Actually thinking this would work.**

The elevator's doors opened with a cheery '_ding _'. I walked out and made a quick left when I heard someone coming. Glancing around the corner, it was only England and France. Wait . . . That was bad. Oh god, I could live with England about this but France? _FRANCE_? He would hold a freaking party to tell everyone '_l'Amérique has finally grabbed amour by its leg! He made even more with Allemagne last night! I'm so proud!_'

America grimaced from the probability of that happening which was too high for his liking. Looking around the corner again, I anxiously waited for the familiar '_ding _' of the elevator doors opening and the talking to be muffled by the same doors. When that finally happened, I darted across the hall than stopped in my tracks to look at a door. Making sure it was the right door, I quickly knocked. Not a minute later the door creaked slightly as non-other than Japan came out.

"Hey Kiku, do you have it?" I asked expectantly. Like Kiku has never been caught without one somewhere in his suitcase.

Gesturing for me to come in, the Japanese man said," Of course, just put Doitsu down on the couch and come with me."

Doing just that, I put the unconscious German on the fluffy couch and quickly made my way toward the bedroom where Kiku went in.

"Now" He started as soon I stepped a foot into the door's threshold, "Which one would you like to borrow?"

Japan stood next to the bed that held five different maid outfits, each with its own special animal feature.

The first one to catch my eye was this really bright yellow that had white ruffles on each of the ends of the dress. The buttons that traveled down the front were a cute little yellow with a white swirl that was in the shape of a heart. The laces that twisted on the sides were white that ended with yellow polka dots. The head piece that came with it had two large fluffy ears that looked to be a lion's. The tail was a light brown that matched the ears but the tip ended with furry bush of white. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips just imagining the German in the dress. Also, the thought of spreading the pictures was almost hysterical! I had to bit my lower lip to stop from choking on my laughter.

Shaking my head amused, I quickly regain myself and consider the rest of the choices which one was a deep red. It was one of those really sexy deep reds that older women (cougars) wore to attract some ignorant sap. The red seem to bleed from the dress causing what I suspected to be white sleeves were a watery red. The laces and buttons both shone with a deep and dark black. The head piece was rather lacy with black and different shades of reds. But the red that stuck out was the horns that protrude from the headpiece. And I was almost unaware of the ruby red of the tail that glittered with just as red sparkles. Imagining the German in that made my cheeks flush slightly, for an unknown reason.

The next two wasn't that fascinating. The brown one was rather cute with its dog ears and fluffy tail, but it didn't feel right. The green one was rather pretty. Something like Poland would want to wear with all of its curly ribbons bobbing in every direction. But no, these didn't scream "I'm ashamed of wearing this".

That is until the last one was in my sights.

The dress or can I even call it that? The ruffle part of it was shorter than the others. _Waaay_ shorter. The color was a very deep blue, almost a purple with black and white ribbons that waved at the end of the skirt like dress. The front of the outfit had a black line in the middle with white streaks on either side. On the back were two wings sewn on that glittered with the same light like the red dress. The wings were stark white at the top that gradually decline to be a deep black. The headpiece was a shiny deep blue with black cat ears popping out with a white furry outline. The tail was a furry black with a white underbelly.

It was perfect. Just perfect. I had to wipe a tear from my eye at the sheer embarrassment the German will feel from even looking at it.

And my friend Japan, always so eager to please, gave me the knee high heels that came with it. Guess who's getting the newest yaoi videogame later.

Anyway, I thank him and carefully picked up the maid outfit and threw Germany over my shoulder and left.

What I didn't plan on was coming face to face with Russia. That had to be the most awkward moment ever! Right next to the hickey thing of course.

"Amerika?" The Russian questioned slowly. I could tell he was way more curious than suspicious.

"Yeah Russia?" I said as casually as anyone guy carrying another guy with a maid outfit in the other hand could.

We stared at each other for a while before an amused grin cracked its self on Ivan's face. He hummed lowly in his throat which made it sound like he purred. At which point, I struggled to keep the giggles in. I assume he didn't hear me because he simply walked around me and continued to walk down the hallway.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out the note and read again. "Room . . . 506."

Dashing in the direction of the numbers getting bigger, the feeling of excitement and giddiness in my stomach made me run a little faster.

Finally reaching the door, I put Germany down on the floor and went into his pockets for the key. After doing so, I quickly opened the door and dragged him inside. I put him on the couch and left with the maid dress.

**Mistake number Two: Leaving the German alone.**

I went into his bedroom and put the outfit neatly on the bed. Kiku said the drug would leave the person unconscious but they can still move and as a side effect, do whatever someone says.

**Mistake number Three: Trusting Japan.**

After getting everything in order, I was about to turn and get him when all of a sudden a powerful shove made me crash into the bed.

Now, back to the present.

"G-GERMANY!" America yelped in surprised as he tried to steady himself on the bed, but he was too slow in doing so. Germany pinned the darker blonde into the mattress making it sag slightly.

"Sie betäubt mich, nicht wahr? " The German slurred slightly from the drug. He was panting hard and red faced. The thing that scared Alfred though was when he figured out it wasn't from anger. He even felt something hard poking into his thigh that made him go extremely red.

' _. . .Oh . . . Shit . . ._'

America tried his best to wiggle his hands from the dazed Ludwig but the German's grip didn't waver. At all. Shit.

"H-Hey Ludwig. Y-You don't have t-t-to do this." He cursed himself for stuttering but quickly stopped when he felt a hand at his collar and it immediately rip his shirt open. Yelping again from surprise, America began to thrash now. He was really freaking out now too.

"**OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD—**, "Alfred would have continued if he didn't feel a pair of lips mashed harshly against his own. A muffled 'Eep!' was able to escape before a tongue was shoved into his mouth. A shiver found its way up his back as he screwed his eyes closed. He stopped kicking long enough for the German to sit on his legs and pin him completely. America broke the kiss when a moan ripped from his throat when Ludwig flicked one of his nipples lightly.

Ludwig's head dipped low, letting his lips graze the hickey he put there earlier in the day. America felt the lips on his neck curl into a smirk. '_Even when he's drugged, the bastard is still smug!_' Alfred thought as he sucked in a sharp breath when Ludwig's tongue traced the mark. He traced down a pumping vein sucking lightly on it, causing the American to mewl with unwanted satisfaction. Germany cocked his head to the side as he continued his ministrations and for a moment there was a bit of hesitation when he shifted his weight slightly. Cracking a an eye open, America started to struggle once more when he felt an unfamiliar weight station it's self on his head. Risking a glance, he swore when it was the cat ears. He didn't even notice when the rest of his shirt was removed until he notice Ludwig didn't have his on either.

After a pair of lips made their way to his nipple he didn't care anymore. He didn't even register the sound of a zipper. Somewhere in the lusty haze, Germany was about to put the maid outfit on Alfred too, but he couldn't care how at the moment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alfred found himself awake early in the morning, playing with a certain German's hair. He had already tried to escape but the hold on him only got tighter and moved him closer, pressing his self into the other's chest.<p>

Humming thoughtfully, Alfred mused softly, "I might get Kiku two of those videogames."

_**THE END.**_

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Translations:

**German **- English

**Liebe** - Love or Darling

**Sie betäubt mich, nicht wahr?** - You drugged me, didn't you?

Spanish - English

Mi tomate - My tomato

Oh, Dios mío! Usted está saliendo demasiado! - Oh, my god! Your leaving me too!

_French_ - English

_l'Amérique_ - America

_Allemagne_ – Germany

So yeah. That's it! ^w^ I hope you enjoyed this and I hope the ending wasn't a huge disappointment!


End file.
